Mistake
by Uchiha Saida Hinata
Summary: Kesalahan?Perjodohan ini kesalahan, apa jatuh cinta padamu dan mengharap kau membalas perasaanku juga kesalahan? One shoot


Mistake

 **Naruto dkk, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(S),OOC dan alur cepat**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **One Shoot**

" _Uchiha-san..."_

" _Ini jus tomat nya.."_

" _Kau lelah?"_

" _Apa aku tidak bisa-"_

Kalimat serta pernyataan peduli Hinata sama sekali tidak di hargai oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang berstatus suaminya. Bagaimana tidak jika setiap kalimat itu hanya di balas "Hn", itu pun syukur jika Sasuke masih mau menjawab di banding biasanya dia hanya diam.

"Uchiha-san, ibu Mikoto menelpon tadi.."

"Em.. dia menanyakan banyak hal..."Tambah Hinata masih menunggu tunggal Uchiha itu membalas pernyataannya.

 _Greb_

Sasuke mengambil jas dokter miliknya dan segera hilang dari hadapan Hinata, Hinata berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sofa tempat Sasuke duduk tadi. Sambil memegang kotak bekal yang tadinya untuk Sasuke,

"Huft.., Tou-san, Kaa-san.."

"Kalian memberikan wasiat yang cukup berat" Ujar Hinata sembari menopang kepala dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

 **...**

Hinata membukakan pintu apartermen dengan wajah tersenyum, Hinata juga membawa beberapa barang Sasuke. Sasuke segera menaruh beberapa dokumen di atas meja ruang pertama,

"Apa pekerjaanmu melelahkan?"Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hn"

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu pekerjaan Sasuke sangat berat, karena dia harus mengurus _Uchiha Corp_ serta menjadi dokter dan Kepala rumah sakit miliknya sendiri. Hinata membantu melepas jas dokter Sasuke dan memberi Sasuke handuk,

 **...**

 _Kring kring kring_

"Uchiha-san? Baiklah" Balas Hinata sembari segera bersiap untuk mengantarkan dokumen milik Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan dan sampai di rumah sakit,Hinata bergegas menuju ruangan Sasuke. Hinata mendorong cepat pintu ruangan Sasuke dan terkejut bukan main,

"Hinata?"

"Em, maaf mengganggu aku akan segera pulang" Ujar Hinata segera berlari keluar setelah meletakan dokumen itu bersebelahan dengan wanita yang ada di meja Sasuke.

" _Untuk apa aku berlari dan menangis seperti ini?"_

" _Bukankah dia memang tidak pernah menghargai pernikahan yang sudah berjalan satu tahun ini? Dia juga tidak pernah bersikap manis terhadapku, jadi.."_

 **Brakk**

Hinata segera bangun dan meminta maaf sekilas, lalu kembali berlalu dari hadapan sepasang kekasih yang baru di tabraknya. Saat hendak pergi Hinata tidak melihat ada mobil yang melintas cepat di jalan,

 **Srett**

"Kau ini! Sudah menabrak mau ditabrak juga!?"Ujar laki-laki yang tadi di tabraknya dengan nada tinggi.

"Gaara-kun.., hai siapa namamu?"Ujar wanita yang notabene pacar laki-laki itu.

"Gomen.., namaku Hinata"

"Hai Hinata.. namaku Matsuri dan ini Gaara tunanganku" Balas Matsuri ramah.

 **...**

Dari hari itu Hinata mendapatkan dua teman baru di Tokyo, sikap Hinata masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bersikap baik dan selalu tersenyum dengan Sasuke yang sudah jelas bermain gila dengan wanita lain.

"Uchiha-san.."

"..."Balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Hati-hati"Ucap Hinata saat mengantar Sasuke keluar dari apartermennya.

 **...**

Hinata keluar untuk berbelanja hari ini dan bertemu dua sahabat yang sudah enam bulan terakhir ini selalu berhubungan lewat jejaring sosial, sejak kejadian di depan rumah sakit waktu itu.

"Hai.."Sapa Matsuri sembari membantu Hinata menaruh belanjaannya, dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Lihat.. aku sudah memesan banyak sekali hidangan, kita harus menghabiskannya" Tambah Matsuri.

"Arigato"Balas Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan seluruh hidangan Matsuri meminta _waitress_ memotret mereka bertiga dengan kameranya, Matsuri memandangi wajah Hinata lekat dan sesekali tersenyum menghadap ke arah Gaara.

"Em., kapan kalian akan _honeymoon_?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Entahlah bagiku setiap hari itu adalah _honeymoon,_ kau terlihat sangat antusias sekarang sedangkan saat pesta pernikahanku di Osaka kau tidak datang"Balas Temari.

"Gomen..., Sasuke tidak bisa pergi yang membuatku juga tidak bisa"

 **...**

Hinata pulang ke apartermennya dengan bunga-bunga di hatinya, bagaimana tidak? Gaara dan Matsuri sudah menjadi sahabat yang melebihi arti sebuah keluarga baginya.

 _Krek_

"Darimana?"Ujar suara baritone mengintrupsi Hinata.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Dasar"Balas Sasuke sembari membanting map di atas meja sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

Hinata memperhatikan dan membaca map itu, Hinata terkejut bukan main saat melihat dua tiket ke _Maldives_ atas nama dirinya dan Sasuke untuk besok. Disana juga tersirat tulisan tangan Mikoto yang meminta mereka untuk berbulan madu lagi.

"Huft.."Keluh Hinata, sembari membayangkan dirinya akan tidur di sofa lagi saat tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke. Seperti bulan madu mereka tahun lalu.

 **...**

Pagi yang cerah Hinata sudah bersiap dan tengah memandangi daun berguguran dari balkon apartermen. Hinata menopang dagunya dan menghirup udara pagi yang masih sangat sejuk,

"Ayo"

Hinata segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah ada di dekat pintu, Hinata membawa koper kecil miliknya dan Sasuke. Hinata juga sempat bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa tidak menolak liburannya saja seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu?

"Alasan kemarin sudah tidak berlaku, umurmu akan menginjak 21 dan.."

"Aku sudah boleh mengandung? Tapi.."Balas Hinata ragu.

Bagaimana Hinata tidak ragu, jika mereka saja jarang berbicara dan yang lebih parah lagi Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Hinata menelan kata-kata yang ingin terucap, Laki-laki yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya ini sangat tampan, maksudnya menyebalkan.

 **...**

Hari pertama di Maldives dan pagi pertama Hinata terbangun dengan Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahnya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, rasanya ingin sekali membalas pernyataan menyakitkan Sasuke semalam, tapi dia tidak cukup berani menentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

" _Kita buat semuanya natural, yah.. mulai tidur biasa dulu, makan bersama, melihat sunrise dan sunset bersama, mudah kan?"_

"Pagi Hime.."

"Ah, Sasuke-san?"Balas Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Panggil dengan surfik –kun saja"

Sasuke tersenyum datar? Lalu memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mencium puncak indigo Hinata, Hinata hanya memperhatikan perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat manis padanya saat ini. Permata lavender Hinata menatap dekat Onyx tanpa bintang milik Sasuke yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menelannya, Sasuke mengacak surai indigo Hinata yang menyadarkannya dari _black hole_ tak bertepi Sasuke.

"Ayo sarapan Hime"

Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu dan mengambil sarapan yang di antarkan _waitress_ untuk dirinya dan Sasuke, setelah mengambil sarapannya Hinata kembali ke dalam kamar menemui Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menunggu Hinata dengan tiduran manja dan sesekali menggoda Hinata,

"Makan ini Sasuke-kun"Ujar Hinata sembari menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng pada Sasuke.

"Rasa makanan ini lebih enak dari masakan _chef_ terkenal"

"Benarkah? Rasanya seperti nasi goreng"Ragu Hinata segera menyuap pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena seorang ratu cantik yang ada di hadapanku membuatnya terasa enak"

Hinata tersipu malu dan kembali menyuapi Sasuke yang nampak lapar, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat menyeringai menang karena keberhasilannya. Tidak terasa sudah larut , Sasuke dan Hinata sedang bersantai di kursi pantai sambil memandang cahaya-cahaya kecil dari pulau lain serta takjub akan cahaya rembulan yang ada di langit sana.

"Besok kita akan ikut program _Deserted Couple"_ Ujar Sasuke sembari menggenggam erat Hinata.

"?"

 **...**

Pagi yang cerah dengan semilir angin pantai menerpa, Hinata merilekskan tubuhnya dan membuka perlahan pelupuk lavendernya. Hinata segera membangunkan dirinya saat melihat sosok Sasuke sudah berkemas dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Hime.."

"Sasuke-san, maksudku Sasuke-kun kenapa tidak membangunkanku dan biar aku yang mengemasi semuanya"

"Tidak perlu, bawa beberapa pakaian ganti saja kita tidak lama" Sanggah Sasuke.

"Em"

Setelah cukup lama berkemas Sasuke dan Hinata sudah ada di dalam perahu kecil menuju pulau terpencil sambil memandang pantai yang masih indah dan belum tercemar ini, merasakan angin yang meniup helai demi helai indigo dirinya dan sesekali memandang wajah tenang Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Hinata sesekali merasakan air dengan telapak tangannya, tidak perlu waktu yang lama akhirnya mereka menepi

"Ayo"Ajak Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Em"Balas Hinata, dengan hati-hati Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah _cottage_ kecil.

"Ini perbekalannya tuan, besok pagi akan saya jemput kembali"Jelas pelayan itu sopan sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di salah satu pulau kecil.

"Sasuke-kun.. aku hanya membawa satu pasang pakaian bersih"Panik Hinata.

"Kita tidak perlu pakaian Hinata"Goda Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Hinata lelah berlarian sepanjang pagi untuk menghindari Sasuke yang seakan ingin segera memangsanya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak ada lelahnya dan berhasil memeluk erat pinggang Hinata dan membuatnya tidak bisa berlari lagi.

"Aku lapar Sasuke-kun"Sela Hinata segera berlari ke _cottage_ sebelum Sasuke menciumnya.

Hinata dan Sasuke mulai menikmati perbekalan mereka sambil duduk di kursi santai dan berhadapan langsung dengan Samudera Hindia. Hinata sesekali menyuapi Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya,

"Aku baru sadar jika kau itu cantik"

 _Blush_

Dengan cepat rona merah menyebar di wajah Hinata yang membuat Sasuke segera mencium pipi bak tomat itu, sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang memandang Samudera di depannya.

"Curang"Gerutu Hinata.

Hinata segera masuk ke dalam ruangan _cottage_ dan tiduran di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan Sasuke segera menyusul dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat Hinata.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tertangkap"Ujar Sasuke yang segera berbalik dan mengunci pergerakan Hinata.

 **...**

Hinata membuka pelupuk lavendernya dengan berat, Hinata merasakan udara pagi yang menusuk di kulitnya yang hanya di tutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih yang membuat dirinya segera terbangun. Hinata segera membangunkan Sasuke dan memintanya untuk menutup semua jendela karena Hinata melihat dari jauh pelayan kemarin sedang menuju _cottage_ mereka.

"Tuan! Apa sudah siap?"Tanya pelayan kemarin dengan pengeras suara.

"Tunggu!"Balas Sasuke sembari membenahi pakaiannya dan menutup semua jendela.

 **...**

"Haha..ha.."Tawa kecil Hinata saat mereka kembali.

"Apa?"

"Tadi itu lucu, ekspresimu seperti anak muda yang ketahuan melakukan sesuatu" Balas Hinata.

"Hn"Ujar Sasuke sembari memegang dahi Hinata, karena Hinata terlihat pucat pasi.

"Istirahatlah, akan ku pinta beberapa pelayan membawakanmu sarapan"

 **...**

"Tada-"

Ucapan Hinata menggantung saat melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto ada di apartermen miliknya dan Sasuke. Mikoto segera memeluk Hinata, sedangkan Fugaku hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan ibu dan ayah di sini?" Tanya Hinata sembari membawa kopernya masuk.

"Sejak dua bulan yang lalu"

"Dua bulan? Maksud ibu selama kami pergi?"

Mikoto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan setelah itu, Hinata membuka kamar yang biasanya adalah kamarnya. Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut dengan interior kamar yang sangat berbeda, atap langitnya ada bulan dan bintang yang bertebaran, keranjang bayi berwarna putih, mainan bayi, dorongan bayi, semua tentang bayi.

"Ibu fikir kamar ini tidak terpakai jadi ya.."

"Ta-"Ujar Hinata terpotong saat tangan Sasuke merangkulnya.

"Tentu saja, kamar ini kosong jadi tidak masalah"Balas Sasuke sembari mengecup puncak indigo Hinata.

Setelah mengantar kepergian Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke dan Hinata berniat kembali ke apartermen mereka. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartermen, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya-

"Sasuke-kun, menurutku kamar bayi itu tidak di perlukan"

"Kau tidak ingin punya bayi?"

"Bukan.., hanya saja.."

"Tenanglah, kau akan tidur denganku"

 **...**

Sudah hampir akhir tahun dan Hinata merasa khawatir dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak merasakan gejala kehamilan. Hinata takut mengecewakan ibu mertuanya yang sudah di anggapnya ibu sendiri itu, Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya berharap sesuatu berada di sana.

"Huft..."

"Hinata..."

"Iya Sasuke-kun?"

 _Ting tung_

Sasuke yang awalnya ingin ikut duduk santai di balkon bersama Hinata segera berjalan cepat ke arah pintu lebih dulu dari Hinata. Saat pintu di buka, Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu disana.

"Selamat ulang tahun menantu" Ujar Mikoto saat Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan ayah dan ibunya masuk dengan membawa kue ulang tahun buatan rumah sebagai simbol.

"Arigato ibu, ayah , Sasuke-kun.."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara.., ayo kita rayakan"Tambah Fugaku.

Diluar dugaan Fugaku membuka pintu apartermen lagi dan banyak pelayan silih berganti membawa hadiah berbungkus rapi dengan berbagai macam ukuran, Hinata terlihat berbinar dan refleks memeluk Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang awalnya merasa kaku membalas pelukan Hinata dan mendekapnya erat, Saat Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto pulang, Hinata terlihat antusias dan segera membuka hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan Hinata,

"Coba yang ini saja"Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba setelah membuka semua hadiahnya.

"Sasuke-kun..hiksss..."

Sasuke terlihat bingung mendapati Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menangis , Sasuke tidak mengerti tapi segera mendekap Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa?"Khawatir Sasuke.

"Lihat ini"Balas Hinata sembari memberikan sebuah _test pack._

"Garisnya dua, lantas?"

 _Jreng_

Onyx Sasuke langsung membola dan Sasuke segera mengecup lembut dahi Hinata, sedangkan Hinata memukul pelan dada Sasuke karena kesal mungkin?.

"Kenapa garisnya tidak tiga?"

"Kau ini"Balas Sasuke sembari menahan gelak tawa karena bodoh atau polosnya Hinata.

 **...**

Tujuh bulan berlalu dengan cepat dan bahagia untuk Sasuke dan Hinata, benih cinta di antara mereka semakin hari selalu berkembang. Sasuke yang sangat mempedulikan Hinata dan bayinya. Begitu juga Hinata.

"Ayo kita periksa bulanan lagi" Ujar Hinata bersemangat.

"Mari Hime"Balas Sasuke sembari membantu Hinata berjalan perlahan karena usia kandungannya yang sudah mendekati kelahiran.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, sampailah mereka di rumah sakit Sasuke segera mendorongkan kursi roda dengan Hinata yang duduk. Hinata tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke yang tampak serius melihat alat USG(ultrasonografi). Sedangkan Sasuke terus melihat buah hatinya yang masih di dalam kandungan itu.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Tenang, anak kita selalu sehat Hime"

"Bukan itu, aku ingin bertanya tentang wanita yang waktu itu-"

"Ssst..., wanita itu adalah mantan pasien yang berusaha menggodaku tapi aku tidakmelakukan apapun, tidak usah tanya kenapa aku tidak mengejarmu, jika ada pasien darurat yang membutuhkanku Hime, percayalah"

Setelah selesai dengan penjelasan dan pemeriksaanya, Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk pulang lebih dulu dengan taksi, karena Sasuke memiliki pasien VIP yang cukup banyak hari ini.

 **...**

"Arigato"Ujar Hinata setelah membayar biaya taksi.

Hinata yang baru berniat masuk segera diurungkannya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang hendak menyebrang di sendirian di seberang sana. Hinata berjalan perlahan menghampiri anak laki-laki itu, setelah sampai di seberang Hinata segera menuntun anak kecil itu.

"Ayo nak"Ujar Hinata ramah.

 _ **Brakk**_

Sebuah mobil melaju cepat yang mungkin tidak melihat Hinata dan segera menabraknya, Tubuh Hinata terjatuh di samping trotoar bersama anak laki-laki yang ditolongnya. Anak laki-laki itu selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun, sedangkan Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan berlumuran darah-

"Akhirnya..aku bisa pulang dan menemui Hinata"Batin Sasuke.

"Maaf mengganggu dokter, di koridor ada pasien darurat"Ujar seorang perawat.

Tanpa menjawab kalimat perawat wanita itu, Sasuke segera menuju koridor dan memerintahkan pasien itu segera di bawa ke ruang IGD. Saat Sasuke berada lima meter dari pasien itu, Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan segera berlari ke arah pasien yang sudah kritis itu

"Hinata?!"

"Hinata.., kumohon bertahanlah"Ujar Sasuke sembari mengepal erat tangan Hinata yang berlumuran darah.

 **...**

Atmosfir terasa berbeda di ruang operasi kali ini, Sasuke nampak gugup menangani istrinya sendiri. Sasuke memasang baju operasi sembarang pada dirinya, sedangkan beberapa perawat sedang sibuk dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun..,"

"Sssst.., diam dan bertahanlah"Balas Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari kami, selamatkan bayi kita karena aku mencintaimu Sa-"

Sasuke segera beranjak dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata, Sasuke segera melakukan operasi karena Hinata yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kini wajah sempurna bak manekin itu sudah berpeluh keringat, dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Bayi Hinata lahir prematur dan segera di bawa ke dalam _inkubator_ , sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan penjahitan bekas operasi Hinata. Setelah selesai Sasuke belum sempat menghela nafas lega,

"Cepat ambil pacu jantung!"Ujar Sasuke marah saat mendengar EKG yang sudah tidak terdengar detak jantung Hinata.

"satu, dua"

"Hime... kau dengar aku? Bertahanlah"

Perawat dan satu dokter lainnya sudah menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke masih tidak bisa terima dan berbisik pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Hinata! Bangun! Aku menyesal baru mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu!"

Perawat segera menutupi wajah Hinata dengan selimut putih rumah sakit, sedangkan Sasuke masih menangisi kepergian Hinata dengan berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke memukul dinding, menyerakan seluruh peralatan operasi untuk melampiaskan semua rasa sakit yang di rasakannya.

 **...**

Hujan rintik di pagi hari dengan seluruh keluarga dan kerabat menghadiri pemakaman Hinata. Sasuke terlihat berdiri gagah dan tatapan kosongnya yang membuat suasana semakin pilu.

"Anata.., menantu kita tiada dan anak tunggal kita terlihat..hiksss"Ujar Mikoto sembari bersandar di pundak Fugaku.

"Gaara-kun, padahal kita baru dekat dengan Hinata"Ujar Matsuri dengan nada lemah.

 **...**

Sasuke memasuki apartermennya dengan membanting pintu dan mengabaikan panggilan ibunya,

"Sasuke, anak ini memerlukanmu"Ujar Mikoto sembari menimang seorang bayi perempuan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Mikoto mengerti kehancuran tunggal Uchiha itu dan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar, Mikoto berharap anaknya bisa menerima kenyataan yang sudah terjadi. Sasuke membuka voice note di hanphone Hinata ,

" _Aku mengerti, kau melakukan semua ini karena perjodohan bukan?"_

" _Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mencintaiku , asal kau tidak bersama wanita lain dan menyakiti aku yang mulai mencintaimu hikss.."_

 _"Aku mencoba Sasuke, aku selalu mencoba menjadi anak yang baik untuk mendiang orang tuaku, ibu dan ayahmu, serta istri yang baik untukmu hiksss... tapi kapan kau menyadarinya?"_

 _"Aku sengaja pergi ke kamar mandi saat kau mengatakan melakukan semuanya dengan mudah, mudah bagimu untuk tidak mencampur adukan perasaanmu saat bersamaku. Tapi tidak denganku Sasuke, hati ini sudah terlanjur ku abdikan untuk siapapun suamiku itulah janjiku saat kita mengikat janji suci hiksss... "_

Sasuke merasa sesak dengan suara getar Hinata melampiaskan semuanya di handphone miliknya itu.

" _Kau tahu Sasuke, aku merasa debaran yang sangat saat kau menghawatirkan diriku di sela liburan kita"_

" _Kami-sama, Sasuke memelukku di hari ulang tahunku, dan aku mendapat hadiah spesial darinya meski dia tidak memberiku secara materi, tapi dia memberikan cintanya yang akan tumbuh di rahimku"_

" _Saat ini aku sedang di taksi dan merasa sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke tidak bisa pulang bersamaku, tapi tak masalah , aku pulang dengan buah hatinya"_

Sasuke segera sadar akan beberapa hal dimana semua perlakuan Hinata benar-benar tulus kepadanya, bukan semata wasiat perjodohan, dan satu hal lagi,

"Ibu!"

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"Tanya Mikoto khawatir dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dimana anakku?"

Mikoto segera menuntun Sasuke ke kamar putri kandungnya, Sasuke mendekat ke arah box bayi dan melihat jelas cloningan Hinata disana. Sasuke tidak sengaja meneteskan air mata, dan segera menghapusnya kasar

"Ibu.., namanya Uchiha Hinata"

 _"Akan kubahagiakan anakku bagaimanapun caranya"Batin Sasuke._

 **THE END**


End file.
